1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fairing system developed to reduce the flow disturbance around sensor elements allowing accurate measurement of the pressure distribution on an airplane exterior surface.
2. Related Art
The ability to measure the pressure distribution across an airplane external surface is a requirement for Flight Test. To measure pressure distribution tubing has been glued to the external surface and plumbed to pressure sensors positioned in a remote location. This solution has proved to be labor intensive, expensive to install and troublesome to maintain.
A sensor pressure belt has been developed which locates the sensor at the required measurement location. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,485, a system and method for analyzing physical parameters of flight data is described, which includes a multi-sensor system having an array of belts. Each belt includes a plurality of interconnected belt segments including a substrate having an electrically conductive digital data bus, and at least one module having a first sensor, a second sensor and a digital signal processor, and a coating for protecting the belt segment. The first and second sensors, which are preferably formed as micro-electromechanical sensors sharing a common substrate, respectively generate signals representative of a first physical parameter and a second physical parameter. The processor receives and analyzes the first and second signals to generate a third signal. The third signal is transmitted along the electrically-conductive bus to a remotely-located controller. The controller analyzes the third signal to obtain flight status information relating to the effect of the physical parameters on the flight. U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,485 is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the pressure belt is not suitable to be exposed directly to airflow.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism to protect the sensors, create a smooth aerodynamic surface over the pressure belt and maintain the integrity of the installation in flight.